Beyond My Reach
by On-These-Wings
Summary: The mirror of love had shattered and Zero was left to pick up all the sharp pieces. It was all just perfect. Then he left and Zero couldn't figure out what he had done wrong to make Kaname leave…
1. Chapter 1

Zero and Kaname had been together for three years. They would be graduating from Cross Academy in a few weeks time. Zero was going to work at the Association and Kaname would be close by, after all they were going to live together. It was all just perfect. Then he left and Zero couldn't figure out what he had done wrong to make Kaname leave…

No lemons, just gore and language… enjoy!

* * *

****

Beyond My Reach

Zero sat staring out the window. It was fitting that it should be raining today, the day that he lost it all. How nice of the weather to coordinate with his mood. The Hunter looked down at the letter in his hand and read it again, it must have been the hundredth time already. And just as every other time he had read it Zero couldn't find the explanation he wanted in the perfectly written words. There was nothing but a very formal good-bye. What hurt the most was that Kaname hadn't even said good-bye in person. _Do I really mean so little to him that he just left a note? Did he just use me?_ Zero fought back tears. He felt so stupid!

He had been going out with Kaname since the middle of their freshman year at Cross Academy. They were even roommates now and had plans for after they graduated. Since they both already worked for the Association they would have gone to work together full time after school. Now it seemed Kaname had never been serious about it all. _Can't really blame him… I'm just a Level E. What would a Pureblood ever seriously want with me? I'm the lowest there is…_ Zero closed his lilac eyes and tried not to think about all the kisses and caresses they had shared. _It meant nothing to him… and I just followed him blindly. I should have seen this coming. How did I miss it?_ Everything seemed wrong at the moment. Just that morning he had been happy his life had been perfect and now it lay in ruins. The mirror of love had shattered and Zero was left to pick up all the sharp pieces.

Kaname sat in the back of the limousine biting his lip. The rain drummed on the windows as the Pureblood left Cross Academy. He really wished he could have stayed but that would have put Zero in danger. It was just best if he left. Right? _I did this to help Zero not hurt him! I couldn't bear to lose him if he became a target… This IS for the best._ Kaname had to keep telling himself that. He had analyzed every other option and this was the only one that would give Zero freedom. He didn't want to lock his boyfriend away like a bird. Even though he would be safe Kaname knew that Zero would not be happy. The young Hunter enjoyed going on missions and doing other things that would be impossible if he and Kaname were really going to live together. And the Pureblood was angry with himself for only seeing this recently.

It had been at the last council meeting that he had realized what it would mean if Zero and he were to move in together. Zero would become a target for manipulation. There were many Vampires out there that wanted Kaname either out of the way or under their thumbs and that left Zero in a dangerous position. It always had but recently the stakes had just been raised because Kaname was now taking full reign over the Vampire world. "Don't hate me Zero. I did this for you." Kaname whispered as a silent tear slid down his face.

It was business as usual the next day. Friday was Zero's day off from school and he always went in to the Association. Zero got ready for work just like he normally did; even though he didn't sleep. He had to pretend to everyone else that this wasn't a big deal. If Kaname had really left then it was apparent that he had no say in the matter and he had to make the best of this all. It would be stupid to just give up and curl into a ball just because Kaname left. Zero knew he had to continue on… after all time could heal wounds right? So all he had to do was keep living and he'd get past this. After all he had forever to live…

The Association was nearly empty when the young Hunter arrived. "My aren't we early today?" a sand haired Hunter called to Zero.

"Ya. Thought I'd change it up. Did it work Kaito?" Zero put on a fake grin.

"Hmm… or are ya early cause you stayed up last night and ran out of things to do?" Kaito laughed.

"Pulling all nighters suck." Zero figured it'd be easiest to pretend he'd done it on purpose.

"Working on reports?" Kaito quirked an eyebrow.

"You know it."

"Ya. We're alike I always leave mine till the last minute." Kaito gave Zero's shoulder a light punch.

"It's what the best of us do. Right?" Zero smiled and walked off to his office. Acting happy wasn't so hard… maybe this would be easier then he thought.

Zero took a seat and started his laptop up. He really did have reports he had to finish and since he was in early he might as well get them done. So he started typing away on them. He'd been at it for over an hour when Yagari came in. "Whoa. Here already?" He was quite stunned to see Zero here so early.

"You missed it. I got here at eight."

"No way." Yagari walked fully into the office and sat in the chair opposite Zero's desk.

"Yup. Thought I might as well get some work done." Zero shrugged, saved his document, then looked at his old teacher. He had completed his training three years ago when he'd taken a full time job at the Association. The silver haired man noticed the folders in Yagari's hands. "What chya got there?" Zero jerked his chin toward the folders.

"Some new assignments. Thought I'd give you some real work." Yagari grinned and his one good eye sparkled with excitement. "We need a den of Level Es disposed of and I thought you and Kuran would like to take it on." Zero tried not to visibly flinch at the mention of his lover. _Ex-Lover actually._ Zero thought bitterly. He didn't feel like explaining to Yagari so he simply put on his fake smile.

"Sure. I'd love to take it!"

And so started Zero's streak for taking the suicide missions.

The Bloody Rose fired three times. Taking a Level E down each time. Red hot pain seared through Zero's body as talons tore apart his back ripping flesh from bone. Snarling Zero spun and fired again. Another E was turned to dust. Cackling warned Zero of his next attacker so he was able to bring his arm up in time to block his throat from what would have been a deadly attack. He threw the deranged Vampire off him and kicked it in the neck causing it to spit up blood for a minute before Zero brought his foot down to crush it's skull. More pain ripped through his body as a female Vampire clawed his side. Baring his fangs Zero brought the Bloody Rose up and shot a hole clear through her head. "You kill your own?" An E called as it stood in front of Zero with its glowing eyes and taloned hands. It was that last of the pack.

"Only the ones that taint the name of Vampires." Zero said raising his gun.

"But you are no better." It cackled and accepted the bullet willingly.

The Hunter stood panting in the middle of the blood stained and ash covered room. Twenty three Es had just been killed and it was something that made Zero slightly happy. But what irked him was the only pain left in his body was his burning throat as he lusted for blood. The wounds had healed leaving him with torn and bloody clothes. A side effect of being Kaname's lover and drinking his blood was that it had altered his genetics and he healed faster than Level E Vampires. Sometimes Zero wished that wasn't true because he would have been long dead by now. Sighing Zero reached into his jacket and pulled out his Blood Tablets. Gritting his teeth Zero swallowed a few and resisted the urge to throw up.

This was how it had been for a year and a half. Blood Tablets were his source of food even thought they made him feel utterly sick. Without Kaname he had no one willing to give him blood regularly so he had to deal on his own. It would only be a few hours till he felt better and he had learned to cope with the nausea.

Zero raced through the silent woods after the Vampire he was Hunting. It should have been so easy to kill it. But for some reason he didn't have the Bloody Rose. But Zero had to finish this mission. Suddenly the E was in front of him and they collided. As they rolled about each fought for dominance and control over the other. Zero snarled at thrashed out of the E's grip. This wasn't as easy as it normally was he was moving slower. He saw the taloned hand swing toward his face but he was unable to dodge it in time. It felt like everything was in slow motion.

Searing pain raced through Zero's veins as a chunk of his cheek was torn from his face and blood poured out. "Fuck!" Zero slammed his fist into the face of the E again and again. But the Vampire seemed unaffected. Fear was now pumping through Zero as he realized he might not win this fight. Then something blurred overhead and knocked the E off him. Zero scrambled to his feet in time to see the E fall to dust. Then Zero took in the sight of his savior. "Kaname." His heart beat fast and it hurt at the same time. He wanted to cry but knew that it would be dumb. He shouldn't be so happy to see Kaname. He should be angry… but the only thing that he could do was smile.

"Zero." Kaname's voice sounded so amazing to Zero's ears. "You're hurt…" Kaname was at his side in a second and lowering him to a sitting position. "Drink… please." Kaname held Zero's mouth close to his neck. The ex-human couldn't resist the allure of the pure Vampire blood. Besides he had missed this for so long.

"Thank you." Zero licked Kaname's neck first before slowly sinking his fangs in. He felt Kaname's arms tighten around him and Zero griped his lover closer. After only a few deep swallows Zero pulled back.

"If you need more take it Zero." Kaname stroked silver hair.

"No I'm fine." Zero smiled and touched the side of his face to find it completely healed. "Where have you been?" Zero griped the front of Kaname's shirt and pulled him close so he could rest his forehead on Kaname's shoulder.

"I've been around…" Kaname's arms held Zero to his chest.

"Why have you avoided me?" Zero felt the tears prick his eyes.

"It's what was best for you. I did not want any harm to come of you. I wanted you to be safe and I realize now that my choice only hurt us." Kaname's lips ghosted over Zero's neck and up to his ear where he whispered. "I've missed you. And I'm not going to leave ever again. I love you Zero."

"I love you too Kaname." Tears spilled down Zero's cheeks as he leaned up and kissed Kaname. He was happy he had Kaname back. "I knew you hadn't really left me. I knew you'd be back soon." Zero smiled.

A buzzing filled the clearing and the image melted away. Zero's eyes flew open to stare at the ceiling of his bedroom. His heart beat fast and tears flowed from his eyes again. "FUUUUUCK!" Zero pounded his fists into the mattress and thrashed about. "IT WAS A FUCKING DREAM!" Zero's heart hurt so he took it out on his alarm clock and hurled it across the room where it exploded into tiny pieces against the wall. He wanted to curl into a ball and die. He didn't care who he left behind.

That was the last time Zero slept through the night…

__

The two lay curled around each other on Kaname's bed. It was almost dawn but neither was asleep. Kaname ran his hand over Zero' bares back relishing the smooth feel of his skin. The Hunter shivered at the contact and moved closer to his lover. His head rested on Kaname's chest and listened to the slow steady beat of his heart. Zero leaned up and kissed Kaname's neck lightly. "I love you." He whispered against the pale skin.

"I love you too Zero." Kaname said back in his absolutely sexy voice. Zero smiled up at his lover then he kissed him full on the lip. He felt his heart warm at the fact that he was loved by this absolutely perfect being. As long as he had Kaname then nothing could go wrong.

"Zero you look horrible." Yagari said leaning over the desk to look at Zero.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired." Zero looked up from his computer screen to see the concern flash in Yagari's eyes. Everyone had figured out that Kaname had left Zero and it had been immediately clear that Zero was not taking it well. Although it had taken people at the Association nearly a year to make the connection because Zero had done such a good job hiding it.

"When was the last time you slept?" Yagari had already guessed that Zero didn't sleep very often. But he had been unable to report it and make a medical examination prudent because Zero's sleeping and eating habit were not affecting his work.

"You sound like my father." Zero rolled his eyes and tried to avoid the question because he didn't want to tell Yagari that he couldn't remember the last time he slept.

"Zero." Yagari growled. "Answer my question."

"Last night." Zero lied.

"Are you telling me the truth? Look me in the eye and tell me again." Yagari had a sick feeling that Zero was lying. It had hurt to see Zero slowly decline. He'd lost weight and it didn't seem healthy because he was already a thin boy and now he was bordering on emaciated.

Zero looked Yagari straight in his good eye and said, "I slept last night." His expression was earnest after all he'd had nearly two years practice of telling lies to people and making it convincing.

"Okay. You'd better take better care of yourself." Yagari straightened.

"I'm doing fine. It's not interfering with my missions so I don't see why you care." Zero said. It was the same excuse he gave time and again.

"I don't know how you're still alive. You take solo missions that are meant for at least five Hunters." Yagari had to admit he respected Zero for being able to take such missions and be successful. But it was bordering on an almost obsessive thing. Every other day Zero was out. It was almost as if he wanted to get himself killed…

"What the fuck Zero!" Kaito leapt out of his chair when Zero walked in. His silver haired was matted and bloody. A long gash on his face was half healed. The band tee he had been wearing was nothing but bloody shreds. The tight jeans Zero always wore were covered in bloody gore and torn in a few places. Kaito's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Chill. I'm fine. Sorry I'm late for the meeting. There were fourteen Es instead of the reported six." Zero took a seat at the half filled conference table. Yagari shook his head. How it was that Zero wasn't dead was a wonder to him. But he was thankful.

"Maybe you should have showered before you came." Kaito pointed out.

"It would have made me even later." Zero countered.

"Zero go shower. We can finish the meeting without you. I'll update you later. And Kaito go with him." Yagari said looking to both of the boys.

"Fine." Kaito nodded. Zero growled before storming out of the room. "Yo Zero wait up." Kaito had to jog to keep up with the angry Vampire.

"You can go slack off. I can shower on my own. I won't drown myself." Zero said sarcastically. He hated when Yagari treated him like a child. Honestly what was the point of sending Kaito with him?

"Zero, can we talk first?" Kaito wanted to talk to Zero about how he'd been acting lately. It was clear that Zero wasn't sleeping at all and the missions he took lately were even worse than before.

"Kaito do me a favor." Zero stopped and looked Kaito dead in the eyes. "Fuck off."

"Why should I?" Kaito wasn't too surprised by Zero's words.

"Because I don't want to talk. Everyone should get that. I'm never going to want to talk about it okay. So please it's my life I can fuck it up how I want."

"But Zero… you're going to get yourself killed." Kaito's eyes were burning with so many unsaid things.

"I'm fine with that."

"You know we're all concerned for you. Yagari is torn up about this and you're acting like no one gives a fuck!"

"Don't waste your time caring for me." Zero started walking again.

"You're acting like a child!"

"Fine. Whatever. If I'm going to get myself killed then let me do it." Zero kept walking and Kaito just watched him. He didn't know what else to say. It was quite clear that Zero didn't give a shit about his life anymore. He was done with living and Kaito was afraid his best friend would die.

Zero lay in bed staring at the patterns the moon made on the walls of his room. It had happened again today. Zero had recognized Kaname's aura in the Association and had gone to find him but of course he was already gone when Zero got to Yagari's office. It still hurt as much as the first time it happened. To know that Kaname had been so close and he'd missed him… it made Zero ach all over. It had been two and a half years since he'd last seen Kaname. The Pureblood had done a very good job of cutting himself out of Zero's life. He had said it was best for Zero but the Hunter had given up on that idea years ago. He'd been reading articles about how successful Kaname was and what he was doing and every time he'd see the Pureblood's name his heart would throb. It was almost pitiful to Zero how attached he'd been to Kaname.

Zero curled up into a ball as he remembered the first time he'd run to find Kaname at the Association. It'd been only a few months after he'd left.

__

::Zero picked up Kaname's scent and easily pin pointed his location. The young Hunter sprinted off toward Kaname. Zero skidded into Yagari's office a minute later. The Hunter looked up in surprise. "Where's Kaname?" Zero asked with wide eyes.

"He just left. Why?" But Yagari didn't get an answer because Zero took off again. His heart beat with anticipation. He hoped that he'd be able to see Kaname. It'd hurt so much not to see him every day. And now he was going to see him.

Zero sprinted out of the Association building onto the bustling street. His head swung left then right looking for Kaname. But the only thing he saw was a mass of unfamiliar faces. It was painful to think that he'd been so close to Kaname and yet he'd lost him… did Kaname really not want to see him?::

Stupid. That's what he was. Zero hated that he still thought Kaname would come back to him. A Level E. _Ya like a Pureblood would ever really love an E. Get over it you're nothing to him… you never were._ Zero tugged at his hair. His inner voice was so cruel sometimes… then again Zero had become quite the masochist. Taking the mission he knew would get him hurt. Skipping sleep. Not eating human food even though his body craved it. Taking the Blood Tablets even though they made him sick. The pain helped keep his thought away from where they kept trying to go. Kaname had fallen beyond his reach and Zero had to live without the only person he had ever given his heart too.

Zero walked through the cemetery and he felt the Es all around him and was waiting for them to attack first. Finally one leapt out of a tree and tackled him to the ground. Zero felt a rib break from the impact but he relished the pain and rolled using their momentum to come up onto of the E so he could shoot and turn the thing to ash. When Zero stood he went into immediate battle with three Es. Talons lacerated skin and Zero hissed as his blood fled his body. Throwing an arm up Zero blocked another blow and kicked an E in the chest. He fired The Bloody Rose twice, killing two Es. Another one came at him. Zero smashed the barrel into a new attacker's skull four times. Gore covered his sleeve and face as he shot the dying Vampire. Another E leapt at him and forced the Hunter backwards where he tripped over a tombstone and fell. His head grazed stone and bled for a few seconds before starting to heal. The E was on top of him in a second. Zero thrashed trying to free himself but it tore at him causing deep gouges to appear all over Zero's upper body. Finally Zero got his hand up and gripped the Vampire's throat tight enough to crush its windpipe. It continued to scratch at Zero as it suffocated and turned to ash. Zero's chest rose and fell rapidly from the exertion of the battle. Sitting up he popped a few Blood Tablets. He felt himself trying to vomit but Zero suppressed the urges and stood. As always his outfit was completely ruined with blood and gore.

__

"There you are…" Kaname looked up from his work when he heard Zero.

"Hello my love." Kaname smiled brilliantly at his boyfriend.

"Hey." Zero took a seat on Kaname's lap and brushed their lips together. "What chya working on?"

"Just a review for the Association." Kaname's hands came to rest on Zero's waist.

"Oh… is it urgent or do I have permission to distract you for a bit… I've missed you." Zero kissed along Kaname's jaw.

"I've been gone for three days and you missed me?" Kaname just wanted to hear Zero say that he missed him again. It made the Pureblood's heart beat with pure love.

"Of course. I miss you every time you have to go attend to business and I get stuck at school." Zero pulled back and smiled.

"Well then how about you show me how much you missed me." Zero liked the way Kaname's eyes sparked with lust.

"I would love to." Zero leaned in for a fiery kiss with the love of his life.

After they had finished all official business Kaname asked the question he asked every time he came to the Association. "How has Zero been?"

"He's the same as always I suppose." Yagari said. He felt a little bud of hate every time he saw Kaname because of what he had done to Zero.

"Is he around?" Kaname was intensely curious about the one he loved. He of course kept tabs on Zero yet he hadn't faced him in years. It would be too dangerous for Zero. it had always been dangerous but now that Kaname was active in the Vampire world he had made enemies and he didn't want Zero hurt. So he kept his distance even thought it hurt.

"No he's out on a mission." Yagari had been waiting to get the normal call from Zero that he had been successful.

"Oh. He's been on a lot of missions lately hasn't he." Kaname kept his emotions out of his voice. It was quite worrisome that Zero went out of his way to go on mission entailing the death of at least five Level Es at a time. It usually wasn't normal for the Association to send one Hunter on such a job.

"Of course. He's become dedicated to his work. You might be interested to know the nature of his missions." Yagari leaned forward. It was Kuran's fault that Zero was acting the way he was so he had the right to know.

"I know." Kaname said before Yagari could even start. "He has been taking missions that should have killed him. Taking on dens of Es by himself. Yes I know Yagari-San. I am not so clueless of Zero's life as you seem to think." Kaname's tone became icy. He was offended that Yagari could think he had just dropped Zero like a useless trinket. _Then again that's how you've treated him. Never seeing him and all._ Kaname stopped that train of thought immediately.

"Well I suppose that's good. And I hope I'm not over stepping my bounds, but have you met up with Zero at all?"

"No. It's better for him if I do not." Kaname's features remained neutral. His mask of neutrality was something he had perfected. It was easy for him now to act as if something did not hurt him.

"And do you want to?"

"That is stepping over your bounds." Kaname's nostrils flared slightly. It was no one's concern what Kaname felt. He had locked such feeling away inside himself and shared them with no one. Zero had been the only to ever see such things and that was the way Kaname was going to keep it.

"Very well." Yagari didn't hide his frustration. "Is that all?"

"Yes." Kaname answered. "Thank you for your time Yagari-San." Kaname stood and bowed. Then he turned and walked out. He had hoped to catch a glimpse of Zero but since he was out on mission that would be impossible today. Kaname mentally kicked himself for all his decisions concerning Zero since that day. He should never have left him… but at the same time he didn't want to turn Zero into a caged bird. He wanted Zero to be happy…

Cat and mouse. That's what they had been playing for these last few years. But Zero couldn't figure out which part he was. Kaname and he had been dancing around each other. Every time he tried to find Kaname or contact him he would get so close only to have his love slip through his fingers. While Kaname always knew where Zero was. It was ironic that one was oblivious to the others presence. But they both missed each other more than words could describe.

__

:: "Kaname…" Zero half whined. He was tired of doing homework he just wanted Kaname to distract him right now.

"What?" Kaname looked up from some paperwork.

"I'm tired of my homework…" Zero smiled all cute at his boyfriend.

"And what do you want me to do about that?" Kaname set his pen aside and smiled widely.

"Anything you want." Zero stood up and walked over to Kaname. He leaned down and kissed Kaname deeply.

"Anything?" Kaname smiled as he broke the kiss.

"Anything." Zero said sitting on Kaname's lap and putting his arms around his neck. ::

Setting aside a completed report Zero reached for a new one and started right away. It probably would have been better for him if he just filled out the paperwork right after the mission instead of letting it sit around till Yagari started to rail on him about all the late reports. Then again Zero hated the paperwork and needed motivation to do it. And it just happened that Yagari yelling at him was the perfect motivation for him to finish them all in one night.

As the Hunter sat at his desk a familiar scent wafted into his nose. He knew who it belonged too and even though his whole body screamed at him to get up Zero remained in his seat. He had learned after the first few years that it didn't matter how fast he got there Kaname would always be gone and Zero was left hurting. So by now he'd just given up trying. He'd given up on a lot of other things…

A letter sat on Zero's desk that morning when he walked into the Association. His brow furrowed as he recognized the script that spelled out his name. In the blink of an eye Zero had ripped it open and was reading the letter from Kaname. It was asking to meet with him tonight. Zero wasn't sure how to feel… it had been three years since he had last seen Kaname. _The same amount of time we were together…_ Zero thought absently. So why did Kaname want to see him now? Had he finally decided to come back? _No. don't get your hopes up. It's probably just something to do with the Association. Why would he come back to you? He's been off doing all that he needs to do as Pureblood. Probably has everything he needs… so there's no room for you anymore._ Zero let his head rest on his desk. This was so confusing…

"Zero."

The Hunter's head snapped up. "Sensei."

"Are you alright?" Yagari asked. He had noticed that Zero looked even worse as of late. The dark circles under his eyes were particularly horrible and he looked even thinner than before.

"Of course." Zero said. It wasn't even hard to lie about his health anymore, it was something close to second nature by now. He had been doing it since Kaname left and now it was just what automatically came out of his mouth.

"Zero…" Yagari leaned against Zero's desk and looked at his student. "That's a lie and it has been every time I've asked you."

"No. Really Sensei I'm fine."

"Zero, you look dead on your feet and half starved."

"You're over exaggerating." Zero rolled his eyes and slid the letter from Kaname under an old report.

"I am not. I've been worried about you for a while. Maybe you need a break from work." Yagari knew that it wasn't work that was getting to Zero but maybe a vacation would help the boy unwind.

"No I don't need a break. I need more missions. You're killing me here!" Zero joked.

"You need to finish the reports before I can give you more assignments."

"You suck." Zero said half joking.

"Well finish those up and I'll get you something that you'll enjoy."

"Thank you!" Zero smiled a genuine smile and pulled out a folder to work on.

As soon as Zero was able to leave he grabbed his jacket and Kaname's note and left. He was almost giddy. He'd be seeing Kaname in a half hour! After thinking about it all day Zero had decided to go see Kaname. For better or for worse he was going to see him. So Zero arrived at the park early and sat on the bench Kaname had promised to meet him at.

And he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Kaname checked his watch for the fifth time that minute. This meeting was supposed to have been over an hour ago! But he couldn't leave there was important information being discussed. But he was supposed to meet Zero! _Of course this would happen! The second I get enough courage to ask to see Zero and I get stuck here! Away from him! _Kaname was so frustrated right now. He worked his ass of every day to keep Vampires and Humans at peace and to keep his company in working order and now the one day he actually wanted to leave on time he can't. The second he got a chance Kaname called for a five minute break. "Seiren." The short Vampire walked over at Kaname's call. He hated to have to do this. But he didn't want to completely stand Zero up. "Please go to meet Zero. Give him my apologizes and explain that I got tied up." Kaname said in a whisper.

"Of course, Kaname-Sama." She bowed and went to meet the Hunter.

Zero was checking his watch for what felt like the hundredth time. When he looked up Seiren was in front of him. "Kiryu-San." She bowed. "Kaname-Sama whishes to apologize that he is unable to meet with you. He got tied up in a meeting." She said.

"Of course. I should have guessed that he wouldn't see me. Three years and not a word from him. I should have guessed that he'd stand me up today." Zero stood. He felt anger boil in his stomach. But there was disappointment there too. He felt so stupid for actually coming.

"Kaname-Sama truly wished to see you." She looked Zero dead in the eye and he saw no lie there.

"But he couldn't even find the time to pull himself away from work to see me." Zero had to get away. He didn't want anyone to see him cry. "I should have guessed that I meant so little to him. After all what would a Pureblood want from an E other then sex?" Zero seethed as he walked off. Seiren reached out then pulled her hand back. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to impart what Kaname felt for Zero. So she closed her mouth and watched the ex-human walk off.

Seiren made her way back to Kaname's office and waited for the meeting to end. As they walked to the waiting limo Kaname asked, "How was Zero?" It still hurt like a knife wound that he had been unable to meet Zero.

"Angry. Depressed. In ill health. What else would you expect?" Seiren said in her monotone. Kaname already knew everything about Zero. He knew that the Hunter was not taking proper care of himself and that it was his fault that Zero was in such a state. But he had never seen Zero face to face since he had "left" Zero behind. Seiren had a feeling if Kaname could see Zero's current state he would go back to the Hunter in a heartbeat. Then again she assumed Kaname had always wanted to be with Zero.

"Hmm." Kaname bit the inside of his mouth. He felt sick to his stomach.

"It seems that he really did want to meet you today. After all he waited that long. And if he had not then I don't think he would have been so angry you were unable to attend." Seiren looked at the Pureblood.

"I know. I think my desire to see him is just about as strong as his to see me."

"Then ask for another meeting."

"I don't think I can." Kaname slid into the limo.

"Why not?" Seiren had been pushing Kaname to meet Zero. She always had. But today was the first time she had seen Zero in almost a year and he was much worse. The Vampire had a feeling that if Zero continued this downward spiral and addiction to suicide missions he'd slip up one day soon and it would cost him his life. And if Zero were to die then Kaname would die on the inside. He would only go on living for the sake of appearances.

"What did he say?" Kaname changed the subject.

"That he should have known you would stand him up since you have not spoken to him these three years. He went on about how absorbed in your work you were. I think you leaving him has made him doubt everything that you two ever had." No other Vampire (except Zero) would dare to be so upfront with a Pureblood. But Seiren had been Kaname's bodyguard since before Cross Academy and she knew the Pureblood like no other so she was sure that she would not be reprimanded for her words. After all she never had been in the past.

Kaname felt his heart clench. How could Zero second guess the love they had? _Maybe because you left him without explaining. Maybe because you've avoided him and never shown a bit of interest since that day._ "Surely not."

"Indeed. And this is directly from Zero's lips. I should have guessed that I meant so little to him. After all what would a Pureblood want from an E other then sex?" Seiren looked Kaname dead in the eyes. She was able to catch the flicker of intense pain for a split second before Kaname hid it away.

"Really. How stupid of me…" Kaname turned away from Seiren ending the conversation. He did not want to hear anymore. It was clear that Zero hated him now. Even if he wanted to meet up with the Hunter again Zero would surely decline. _If only you knew how much you mean to me Zero. I never intended you to act this way. You were supposed to be angry at me and get over it and move on!_ Kaname bit back tears. It was not befitting a Pureblood to cry where others could see. Even though his heart was bleeding he would not cry. _I love you Zero… I only wish you knew…_

"Zero, I have a mission for you." Yagari dropped a folder on the desk.

"Fine." Zero didn't look up from his paper work.

"It needs to be completed tonight." That caught his attention.

"Then why wasn't I given this sooner?" Zero scowled.

"It just came in and it's urgent."

"Okay than." Zero closed the folder he had been working on and picked up the new one. He flipped through the pages and concluded that it would be fairly easy. "Looks like I've got to get going if I want to be there in time." Zero had noted he had about an hour dive ahead of him.

"Well hop to it." Yagari smiled and walked off. This mission would be a piece of cake for his student. After all only one E needed to be disposed of.

Shaking his head Zero stood and slipped on his long trench coat.

It was a short ride to the woods that the E's den was. It would have been longer if Zero had been speeding but it was a habit of Zero's to speed around on his bike. So he was there in half the time he'd originally estimated and was now walking toward the abandoned house that the E was supposed to be in.

Pulling out The Bloody rose Zero kicked in the rotting door and scanned the room. Nothing. But it was in the house. Zero sprinted to the second floor. At the end of the hall in front of a shattered window stood the crazy Vampire it cackled at the sight of Zero. The shot he fired missed as the E jumped from the window. Snarling Zero ran down the hall and jumped through the window in pursuit of the Vampire. Using his Hunter senses Zero was able to locate the fleeing Vampire and took off at top speed after it.

It only took a few minutes for the Hunter to catch up and fire a shot at the Vampire. The E spun toward Zero intending to fight but Zero simply shot at it again.

The woods were silent as Zero walked away from the pile of ash. It really had been easy. Then the wind shifted and he picked up a familiar scent. His heart thudded in his chest. Holstering The Bloody Rose Zero took off at a sprint. The silver haired Hunter skidded into a moon washed clearing.

And his heart sank.

It was empty.

But he had been here, just a few seconds ago. "Why did you leave Kaname? I just want to see you." Zero's shoulders sagged and his heart ached. It was just like every other time he had been so close yet missed him and it felt like someone had just stabbed his heart. He didn't care if Kaname didn't want to be with him anymore he just wanted to see him. To know that he was alright. That he was alive. But it hadn't happened in six years. Anger ripped through Zero and he punched a tree. The bark cracked and caved in on itself from the force.

Still fuming Zero stalked back to his bike and kicked it to life. He was angry with himself for chasing a shadow and he was upset that Kaname had remained a shadow for so long. Zero revved the engine then shot off down the road. The whole time his mind was running through reasons why his life wasn't worth living and they all seemed to lead back to a certain Pureblood. _Stupid how much I relied on him. Stupid how much I still seem to rely on him. I'm like a stupid school girl who can't get over her first love._ Zero gritted his teeth and tried to rationalize with ideas such as the fact that Kaname had filled the hole his dead family had left in his heart. Or the fact that Kaname had always been there and had seemingly given his love all to Zero. _Then he left telling me it was better for me if he wasn't in my life. Funny how I never got a say in that. How he just assumed I would agree._ Zero pushed his bike well over the speed limit. But he didn't care.

The stoplight up ahead was green for him so Zero sped on toward it. As he was approaching the deserted intersection headlights came out of nowhere. The Hunter's eyes grew wide as he realized he wasn't going to have enough time to stop and he couldn't speed up. The car collided with Zero. The Hunter's body was thrown from the bike and into the air before it collided with the asphalt and skidded to a bloody halt. He had rolled and his entire body was grazed, cut and bleeding profusely. Groaning Zero tried to move but his whole body felt like it was on fire. His vision was blurring fast. Headlights illuminated someone as they bent over him and tapped his face. The Hunter let out another groan before he blacked out.

* * *

Part 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Okie dokie here's part two! Sorry for the wait I've been tinkering with the ending…. Thank you all for the wonderful comments! Enjoy!

* * *

**Beyond My Reach**

Part 2

Kaname sat behind his desk tapping his fingers in irritation. This meeting was running long and it was boring. Then his cell phone started to buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out intending to send the call to voicemail but when he saw Toga Yagari's number he picked up bringing the meeting to a screeching halt. "Kuran speaking." Kaname stood and walked into a private room attached to his main office.

"Kaname. It's Toga." The old hunter sounded shaken.

"Why are you calling me so late? Is everything okay?" Kaname's mind jumped to Zero ad he prayed that it was not about Zero. _Please just be about Association business. Not Zero. Please, God, not Zero._

"It's Zero." Kaname's heart stopped and it felt as if the world had dropped out from under his feet. "He's been in an accident."

"WHAT!" Kaname yelled into the phone. This had to be a dream.

"Calm down. He's in the hospital now. He's still in bad shape but he's stable now." Yagari sounded chocked up.

"Which hospital?" Kaname was already walking out the room to fetch is jacket and leave.

"Kaname-Sama the meeting?" A dark haired Vampire said.

"It's over." Kaname grabbed his trench coat and walked out of his office as Toga spoke.

"He's at the Hunter's hospital at the Association complex. He's in intensive care. The reason I called was because I was hoping that you would be able to give him blood." Yagari held his breath expecting Kaname to decline. He knew the Kaname had left Zero six years ago but Kaname still seemed interested in what Zero did with his life.

"Of course." Kaname met Seiren in the lobby and told her where to drive too. "Is Zero healing at all on his own?"

"The improvements his body has made are minimal. He hasn't taken tablet in about a week I'd guess and other then that he's in poor health. It's a miracle he's still alive now."

Kaname's heart hurt. "Very well I'm on my way. I will be there in twenty minutes. That's the fastest I can get there."

Toga looked at the pale and bleeding Zero. He crossed his fingers that Kaname could get here before Zero just stopped fighting and gave into death. "Okay. He's in room 504."

"Thank you Yagari-San." Kaname hung up the phone and stared out the window as they sped toward the Association Complex.

"Kaname-Sama what is the urgent rush?" Seiren asked as she flicked her eyes toward her master.

"Zero has been in an accident." Kaname said numbly.

"I suppose it's serious."

"Yes. He could very well die before we get there…" Kaname took a deep breath to hold in the tears that were pricking his eyes. "I need to give him my blood."

"Very well Kaname-Sama I will try to get there as fast as possible." Seiren pushed the accelerator down.

"Thank you." Kaname focused on keeping his composure and the second they pulled up to the hospital Kaname sprang from the car before Seiren had even pulled to a stop.

He didn't bother with the elevator instead he used his Pureblood speed to run up the stairs. The distressed Pureblood skidded into Zero's room. Yagari looked up. Kaname's heart froze at the grave expression on the old Hunter's face. "You made it." Yagari stood.

Kaname's eyes were glued to Zero. The silver hair was matted with blood, despite it being wiped clean a few minutes ago. Crimson stained everything white on Zero and the smell of the blood was driving Kaname crazy. To know that Zero had lost so much was painful to think about. Without hesitating Kaname walked over to Zero's side and sliced his wrist open. "Drink my love." Kaname held his wrist to Zero's lips and brushed silver hair with the other.

Cold lips latched onto Kaname's wrist and the Pureblood relaxed a little. If Zero could still smell his blood and hunger for it then there was a chance that the Hunter would live. After a few minutes of Zero drinking feverishly Kaname had to pull away or faint. Zero's body relaxed into the bed. Yagari watched with baited breath as Zero drank. He did not want to see his student die.

Kaname noticed small changes taking place. Small cuts and bruises were healing and Zero's breathing was evening out. His heart beat with joy that Zero would not die. The Pureblood reached over and took the cloth that Yagari had been using to clean Zero up with. He dipped it in the warm water before rubbing it over Zero's face. Once the blood was wiped away it did not come back. "Is he going to be all right?" Yagari asked as he came to stand by the bedside.

"Yes. He is healing now."

"Thank you Kaname." Yagari rested a large hand on the Vampire's shoulder.

"How could I let my love die?" Kaname didn't take his eyes off of Zero's still features. "He means too much too me." Kaname ran a hand down Zero's jaw.

"Then why did you leave?" Yagari picked up on the fact that Kaname was still in shock and didn't care that he was sharing such private details. So he thought at least he could get a little information out of him.

"I didn't want him to be harmed for being so close to me… I thought it was best." Kaname sat on the bed and rested a hand over Zero's now evenly beating heart.

"Are you going to stay with him now?"

"Yes." Kaname looked at the one eyed Hunter. "I'll stay the night with him. If you want to come back in the morning I would appreciate it."

"That's not the staying I meant." Yagari's eyes flashed.

"I know. And I will stay with Zero when he wakes up. Being away from his all this time has done nothing good for me. I don't want to stay away anymore. Even if Zero becomes a target I'll be by his side to save him." Kaname was looking back to Zero now.

"Good. I will see you tomorrow then." Yagari patted Kaname on the back then left.

Over the next three days Yagari and Kaname took turns staying with Zero hoping to see the silverette open his eyes. The Pureblood gave Zero blood everyday hoping to heal Zero faster but Zero remained sleeping. On the fourth morning Yagari came in to find Kaname asleep with his hand twined in Zero's and his head on the Hunter's chest. He shook the Pureblood lightly to wake him up. It was apparent that Kaname had gotten very little sleep between spending nights with Zero and settling business matters during the day. "Go home and sleep Kuran."

"Promise me you will call if Zero wakes up." Kaname rubbed his red eyes.

"Of course. Now go rest." Yagari nudged Kaname out of the room. Then he sat down and looked at his ex-student.

Zero's color was normal and all his vitals were normal. All the teen had to do now was wake up. Yagari flipped open a folder and started to work on a report. An hour after noon Zero groaned. Yagari held his breath as lilac eyes fluttered open. "Y-Yagari?" He croaked.

"Zero!" Yagari stood and went to Zero's side. "I'm so glad you're alive." Yagari handed over a cup of water that Zero downed in a few gulps. Then he sat up and looked around.

"Where's Kaname? I could have sworn I felt him and heard him…" Zero moved his fingers and he felt his body's buzz. "And I drank his blood?" He looked questioningly at his teacher.

"He went home to sleep. He's spent every night with you since the accident."

"How long ago was it?" Zero rubbed his face.

"Four days."

"Oh… so he was here?" Zero felt slightly hopeful.

"Of course. I promised to call the minute you woke up." Yagari pulled out his phone. Zero's hands reached out.

"May I?"

"Sure, kid." Yagari handed over his phone. "I'll leave it to you. I'm going to go get a nurse."

"Thanks." Zero smiled. His heart beat fast as he punched in Kaname's number and held the ringing phone to his ear. It rang again and again. Zero bit his lip waiting for Kaname to pick up. But he didn't. It went to voice mail and Zero stayed on the phone to hear Kaname's recorded voice. When it came time to leave a message he froze up. If Kaname didn't answer thinking it was Yagari with news then maybe he didn't actually want to be around him. Zero hung up after a few seconds of silence.

It felt as if something were crushing his chest as tears threatened to spill over. So Kaname really didn't want to see him after all. Was he just helping him for the sake of Yagari? Was it simply a favor to the Association? Zero set Yagari's phone down on the table.

Yagari retuned a few minutes later with a nurse who checked all of Zero's signs and wrote them down before informing him that he would be able to leave as soon as a doctor signed the discharge papers. The silver haired hunter said nothing of not talking to Kaname. It just hurt too much. Yagari dropped Zero off at his apartment. The young Hunter thanked him and told him that he would call tonight and that he'd be at work tomorrow. Yagari tried to protest but Zero waved them off and went to his apartment.

Even though it was the middle of the afternoon he felt tired. But he didn't want to sleep he knew what dreams would come to him. They would hurt so much more now… to know that he had Kaname's blood in his veins but hadn't seen the Pureblood hurt more than any injury he had ever acquired while on mission. This sucked to put it lightly.

Instead of sleeping Zero opened his laptop and logged onto the internet. He'd engage in his favorite past time… checking news articles to see what Kaname had been up to lately.

It was sundown when Kaname woke up. _Strange… I got no phone calls…_ Kaname sat up. He knew that he had left his phone volume up so he would wake up if Yagari called. He reached for his phone and clicked on the display. "Twelve missed calls!" The Pureblood hadn't registered how tired and worn down he had been but the fact that he hadn't even woken up to his phone ringing showed him clearly that he was exhausted. Kaname quickly scrolled through them. They were work calls or Seiren. Then his heart sank as he saw the first missed call. "Fuck!" Kaname dialed into his voicemail and saved each of the work messages. He would deal with those soon enough. He wanted an update on Zero. The last message was from when Yagari called. But it was silent the only thing that could be heard was the beeping of machines and light breaths. Kaname's heart froze not sure what to make of it. So he called Yagari right away. "Kaname?"

"Yagari-San. I'm sorry I missed your call this afternoon what happened?" Kaname ran a hand through his sleep tousled hair.

Yagari froze and stared at his phone. Hadn't Zero called Kaname? Didn't they talk? "Wasn't there a message?"

"It was blank. Yagari what happened?" Kaname was feeling frightened now.

"Zero was the one that called you. He was discharged this afternoon. I gave him my phone to call you and let you know that he was okay. You mean you didn't talk to him?"

"NO! What the hell! Why wouldn't he leave me a message! Did you tell him I had been with him every night and had given him blood?" Kaname was hysterical. Zero was fine and had called but he hadn't left a message. Was he too disgusted with Kaname? What must Zero think of him? Helping only when Zero was on the brink of death.

"I did and he said he was calling you. Which he apparently did. I dropped him off at his apartment because I thought you'd be there soon…" Yagari smacked his forehead. How had he not picked up on the fact that Zero was upset on the ride to the kid's apartment?

"Shit! I've got to go." Kaname didn't wait for Yagari to reply he just hung up and started getting ready to leave. Then he called Seiren to let her know he would not be into work because he was going to Zero's. She couldn't help but be happy that Kaname was going to be with his lover again.

Kaname walked to Zero's apartment building and stood on the street counting the windows to Zero's apartment and he stared up at it. He had been so sure that he would have the courage to go in once he was here but somewhere along the way he became unsure. _What if he doesn't want to see me? He didn't leave a message when he had the chance to tell me he was alright. He hasn't called me either…does he really hate me?_ Kaname just stared up at the window and thought.

Yagari called up Zero intending to give him a good talking to before Kuran arrived. "Yagari-Sensei?" Zero said into the phone.

"Zero why didn't you leave a message for Kuran this afternoon." Zero's heart skipped a beat.

"I didn't know what to say." Zero told the truth. It was something he hadn't done in a while… but it was so easy.

"I just got a call from Kaname. He was curious as to why he received a call from me but a blank message. He's on his way to your place now." Yagari was a bit disappointed in Zero. He had hoped Zero would go willingly back to Kaname. He had been so much happier with the Pureblood.

"Oh… um… well I guess I'll get to talk to him in a bit then." Zero fought to keep his breath even. Kaname. He was going to be seeing Kaname soon. Dare he believe it?

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… actually I'm more then fine." Zero smiled like he hadn't smiled since his days at Cross. "I'll see you tomorrow Yagari. I hope you have good mission for me. And who knows I might have my old partner back."

"I hope so."

"Bye."

"Bye Zero." Yagari smiled as he hung up. He felt warm and fuzzy on the inside.

The second Zero was off the phone he started bustling around his small apartment cleaning up a bit then he changed into his favorite outfit. He couldn't wait to see Kaname.

Yagari and Kaito were waiting at Zero's desk the next morning when Zero came in. "So? How'd it go? I heard you had a hot date last night?" Kaito quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh did you?" Zero scowled at his friend. "Who'd you hear that from?"

"Yagari-Sama?" Kaito elbowed said person.

"I don't know what you were playing at." Zero looked at Yagari trying hard to contain his rage. "But you seem to have been mistaken. I stayed up last night waiting for Kaname and guess what? Nothing. I wasted an evening waiting, as I have for six years, on someone who has no interest in me." Zero's tone was cold. "I hope you have a nice mission for me." Zero grabbed the folders Yagari had in his hands. The Hunter was beyond shocked.

"But Kuran-Sama said he was on his way to your place when he called me yesterday. He obviously feels something for you if he stayed by your side for three nights and gave you his blood every day." Zero wasn't interested in what Yagari had to say. He was looking for the worst possible mission. "Zero he's been worried sick about you."

"Are those his words or ones you put in his mouth?" Zero seethed as he gripped the mission folder tightly.

"Yo Zero calm down. You're starting to Vamp out." Kaito said when he saw Zero's eyes glimmer red.

"That's nice." Zero shrugged. He didn't want to be here anymore it felt suffocating. "Have a good day. I'm going on the hunt." Zero took out the sheet that he needed to bring with him and dropped the folder on his desk. "Bye." Zero strode right back out of the Association and went to where his spare bike was parked.

As he sped off toward the Den of Es Zero let his mind slip into fighting mode. He let his instincts take over his body so when he arrived at the abandoned warehouse he was ready to kill.

Kaito snatched to folder as soon as he got over the shock of what had just happened. Yagari was still stunned. But the sandy haired hunter flipped it open and looked at the mission outline. "Yagari… this is bad." Kaito showed Yagari the mission Zero had picked.

"Fuck! He's going to need back up."

"I'll go with Osaka, Ito, Mori, Fukui, Tanaka and Kai." Kaito punched in the six numbers and sent out a text letting them know they were on assignment starting now.

"Good. You should be able to catch up with Zero then." Yagari nodded and went to his office.

As soon as the four hunters had assembled they left. Kaito was scared of finding Zero dead after all he was going up against forty Level Es. They were only ten minutes behind him and as long as Zero didn't go speeding around they wouldn't be too far behind their friend.

The second the Es realized that Zero was there for kills they attacked. Zero fired the Bloody Rose time and again but it was not enough to ward off the Es. Talons tore at his flesh. His left forearm was bare to the bone and he was blinking blood out of his eyes as he lashed out with talons of his own? He hadn't realized he'd grown them… this had never happened before. Then again this was the first time he had let his Vampire blood take full control over him. With Kaname's blood flowing in his veins it was easy to forget he had ever been human. It also made his wounds heal up fast. But it didn't prevent the blood from flowing from fresh wounds or deep gouges that healed slowly. He felt bones break as a foot connected with his back. It took longer for him to kill the E then for his bones to heal. As the Es swarmed over him Zero knew that this was his death he was facing. But that was perfectly fine with him he was fed up with all the shit in his life. But just because he was giving up didn't mean he had to go down without a fight.

When Kaito and the other Hunters arrived the battle was already in full swing and the stink of blood hung heavy in the air. They were not more than twenty minutes behind Zero's arrival but ash of dead Vampires littered the floor and Zero was fighting on despite how drenched in blood he was. The sight of Zero was frightening actually. His hair was no longer silver but stained scarlet with his own blood. And his left hand had grown into a talon while he wielded the Bloody Rose in his right with devastating effectiveness.

After exchanging a quick glance the seven Hunters charged in to aid one of their own.

Another fifteen minutes saw that the Es were all dead and Zero was kneeling amidst a pile of ashes panting as flesh and bone meshed together. "Zero…" Kaito walked toward the panting and bloody Hunter.

"What the fuck Kaito!" Zero spun to his feet and back handed Kaito with his gun. The sandy haired hunter reeled back as blood rushed into his mouth. "I had this covered."

"Actually." Kaito spat out a mouth full of blood. "You were right on your way to dying."

"Don't you think that was the point!" Zero shouted.

"Why Zero? Don't be such a selfish fuck!" Kaito shoved Zero. "You do realize that Kuran was with you every time I went to see you at the god damn hospital. That he was wearing himself out seeing you at night and working all day. Yagari got a rationing of shit for staying with you from the Association but he didn't give a fuck. You're not the only who gives a fuck about you. And Kuran is the one you can thank for being alive now!"

"He should have just let me die!" Zero shouted as his fists clenched into tight balls and tears tried to force themselves out of Zero's eyes.

"Ya and how would that help? You're so stupid! For fucks sake Kuran saved your sorry ass because he wanted to!" Kaito wanted to wring Zero's neck.

"So what. He didn't come see me last night."

"Then call him for crying out loud! If you want to see him then make it happen. Okay it's not that fucking hard."

Zero spun away from Kaito so he could compose himself. He had lost complete control and now he was trying to real himself in. Kaito was making it hard though but Zero took a deep breath and tried again. When he turned back to Kaito he had his mask secured in place. "Sorry I hit you man. And thanks for saving my ass." Zero quirked a fake smile.

"Ya…" Kaito looked at Zero and knew that he was faking. It was written all over his face and the way his shoulders were set and how hollow his voice was.

"I'm going home to clean up. I'll catch ya later." Zero thanked the other Hunters as he walked out. He was grateful that Kaito had saved him but at the same time he was pissed that he was still alive. Pulling out his blood tablet case Zero popped a handful into his mouth. The last effects of Kaname's blood had been used to heal the wounds of the recent battle. So Zero drove home fighting nausea and the urge to pass out.

The next day Zero fell back into the role he had been playing for so long. That mask of life was covering a dead Zero. He took on more missions and was out of the Association office every time Kaname came looking for him. But every night Kaname would stand outside of Zero's building before he went to work and look up at his window trying to build up the courage to go to Zero. But he never did.

Kaname was looking up at Zero's window. His was the only one in the building that was still lit. He had done this many times and every time he looked at Zero's window he wondered how the silver haired hunter was. He hadn't seen him since the hospital and he had been sleeping the whole time. Just today Kaname had spoke to Yagari and it seemed Zero was still struggling. By all reports even worse than he had been before the accident which was now almost five months ago. It had hurt to hear that Zero had taken a mission with the full intent to die. If Kaito and the other Hunters had not shown up Zero would be dead. Kaname bit his lip. The apartment would be dark forever… but Zero was still alive, depressed but alive because Kaname was looking up to that window.

Zero sat typing away on his laptop trying to finish a report, as usual. He really didn't feel like going to sleep but he knew if he didn't at least try that Yagari would be on his case again tomorrow. It seemed that his old teacher just couldn't let the subject of Zero's health drop. At first it had been rather nice to have someone care about him but that had been back when Zero still cared about his health. Now he just wanted to be left alone because he didn't care. He'd stopped caring a while ago. Which was why he took on the crazy missions. Which was why he went out of his way to confront Level E Vampires.

Writing up reports was one thing that Zero hated the most. He could have gone on mission after mission and been fine with it. But these reports were so time consuming and dumb! Shaking his head Zero continued to type. He was halfway through when a knock came at his door. _Who the fuck wants to see me this late?_ Zero thought as he set his laptop aside and went to answer the door.

"Zero Kiryu?" A man in a well tailored suit asked when Zero opened the door.

"Yeah. What do you want?" Zero asked. The man's answer was a leap for Zero's throat.

Spinning Zero dodged the attack only getting a shallow cut on his shoulder. Zero slammed the door and turned to the man whose eyes were glowing red and his fingers were lengthening into talons. "A Level E. How pleasant." Zero smiled and crouched into fighting position. The Vampire rushed him and Zero rolled out of the way and made for The Bloody Rose sitting on his coffee table.

A sting radiated from Zero's thigh as the E cut through Zero's jeans. The ex-human wasn't too worried because he could feel his flesh already knitting back together. Tucking and rolling Zero came up knocking a lamp over and grabbed his gun and fired off a shot. It grazed the E's shoulder knocking it sideways from its lung toward Zero. Standing Zero walked over to the whining E and kicked it square in the chest. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"You're a betrayer! You kill your own kind." It said in its odd voice. Like Zero hadn't heard this a thousand and one times. Zero bared his fangs and hissed as he back handed the E with the Bloody Rose. This infuriated it and the deranged Vampire slashed Zero's chest with its long talons. Crimson ran in torrents from the wound but Zero pulled The Bloody Rose up to shoot. The four deep gouges were already half way healed when the bullet missed and the E Leapt in for another attack. This time Zero was ready. He ducked the blow and rammed the barrel of his gun into the Vampire's chest firing for the third time finally hitting the target. The Level E Vampire crumbled to dust and Zero stood up straight. "What an asshole… this was one of my favorite shirts." Zero scowled as he picked at the tatters of the tee shirt. Shaking his head Zero walked to get the vacuum so he could clear his living room of filth.

Kaname was looking up at Zero's window his was the only one in the building that was still lit. _Was still lit…_ Kaname sigh to himself as a light flicked out. _Another wasted trip. I should have just gone in…but of course I don't have the courage or the right to ask Zero back into my life. Not after I've ruined it so thoroughly._

Kaname had come here with the intent to see Zero… but that had been almost three hours ago and he was still standing outside of Zero's apartment building staring at the lit window of his love's window. Then the sweet tang of Zero's blood wafted into his nose. And it was no small amount of it either. Kaname's mind kicked into over drive… was Zero trying to kill himself? The Pureblood burst into motion and ran into the building. The elevator would take too long so Kaname raced up the stairs.

Bursting into Zero's hallway, the scent of blood was heavy. He dashed down the hall to Zero's door and threw it open with a pounding heart. "Zero!" Kaname shouted as he skidded to a halt. The room was empty.

Had Zero seriously just heard Kaname call his name? Zero walked out of the bathroom still holding the bloody washcloth he had been washing himself with. "Kaname?" Zero called as he walked shirtless into the living room. Kaname was standing there, panting and staring wide eyed at Zero. "Uh… Kaname…" His heart was beating fast in his chest and it almost hurt to see the man that he had dreamed about and yearned for these six years. He wanted to run to him and burry his face in his neck. But at the same time he wanted to punch him and yell at him. "What are you doing here?" Zero finished rubbing his chest clean of blood and walked behind Kaname to close the door on the way to the kitchen to hang the washcloth on the sink's side.

"I…I…" Kaname didn't know what to say. He had expected to find Zero bleeding and close to death. Now he felt terribly awkward. "I was in the neighborhood… and I smelled your blood… I thought you were dying…" Kaname rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the floor.

"Why would I be dying?" Zero asked as he walked back into the room.

"I smelled a lot of your blood… and I thought…" Kaname just gave up trying to explain and he just looked at Zero. Yagari was right. Zero really didn't look healthy. Kaname could see all of Zero's ribs poking out and his pants sat low enough on his hips for the Pureblood to see prominent hipbones that were hugged by huge pants belted tight to them. Dark circles were very clear under Zero's eyes and those eyes… they were empty and hollow looking. Guilt twined around Kaname's heart because he knew he had done this to Zero.

Zero watched Kaname stare at him for a few minutes before he started to feel awkward in the silence. "Did you come to ogle me or do you have a legit reason?" Zero asked leaning against the back of the couch facing Kaname. The Pureblood snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Zero.

"I'm so sorry." Kaname had just realized that logically leaving Zero had been the best thing for the Hunter but he had not factored in how close they had gotten and how much it would affect him.

"It's been six years Kaname. Why bother coming back now? You have the perfect life… go live it and forget about me." Zero stood and walked toward the front door intending to open it for Kaname to leave. But as he passed Kaname grabbed his wrist and jerked him to a halt.

"I lost my perfect life when I left you behind. I've avoided you because I knew that if I saw you I wouldn't be able to stay away and I knew it was best for you if I stayed away. But when I smelled your blood I thought you were dying. And I couldn't bare that thought…it was like Yagari calling me about your accident. To think even for a second that you could be dead… it hurts. I never want to be without you. I love you Zero." Kaname looked earnestly at his love and his gaze begged for forgiveness. Zero didn't know what to say. He had finally heard the words he had longed to here from those lips. But now… Zero felt himself freezing up. This must be a dream. Kaname couldn't really be here. Tears stated to sting Zero's eyes he wanted this so bad but he didn't think he could take this being a dream… it felt so real… so relaxing. "Zero…" Kaname cupped Zero's thin face in his hands and looked into the Hunter's eyes.

"Kaname…please tell me this is real." Zero blinked back his tears.

"It is real Zero. I won't leave again…" Kaname leaned in and brushed his lips against Zero's. The Hunter felt his heart expanding with joy.

Zero smiled and wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck to kiss him. He felt at peace now that Kaname was back. "I love you Kaname."


End file.
